danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chihiro Fujisaki/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Chihiro's_design.png|Chihiro's design. 78.jpg|From the art book. 79.jpg|Sprites. 80.jpg|More Sprites. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Chihiro in the Beta version (Top - the first order from right to left). increi.png|Chihiro's beta design. Betajunkoandchihiro.jpg|A newer version of Chihiro's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Junko Enoshima. Early Fujisaki.png|Chihiro's early design. Game Events Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Beta Danganronpa10.png|Chihiro on the Dangan Ronpa Beta poster screen. DanganronpaFujisaki'sBeta.jpg|Chihiro's beta close up. Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Chihiro in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Official Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Chapter 2 Chihiro_gym_bag.png|Chihiro encountered by Celestia Ludenberg in the storage room. Chihiro_death.png|Chihiro's corpse. Chapter 3 Mondo,_Leon_and_Chihiro_Photo_Game.png|Mondo Owada, Leon Kuwata and Chihiro in a photo. Special Fujisaki room.png|Chihiro's room. tumblr_n17qk3Ste01riv22do7_1280 (1).png|Chihiro's underwear. Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode Chapter 2 Chihirotaichi.jpg|Chihiro with his father, Taichi Fujisaki. Anime Screenshots Opening Kiyotaka_Ishimaru_and_Chihiro_Fujisaki_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Chihiro in the Dangan Ronpa opening. Episode 01 Chihiro's_introduction_anime_Ep1_HQ.png|Chihiro's introduction. Danganronpa The Animation 01 Fujisaki scared.jpg|Scared Chihiro. Episode 03 Fujisaki anime episode 3.jpg|Chihiro shocked as he witnesses Leon executed. Episode 04 FujisakiCorpse.jpg|Chihiro's corpse. Celestia and Fujisaki in the storage room.jpg|Chihiro confronts by Celeste in the storage room. Episode 05 Young_Fujisaki_HQ.png|Young Chihiro. Fujisaki_crossdressing_HQ.png|Chihiro crossdressing. Fujisaki_reading_the_letter_HQ.png|Chihiro reading the shocking letter containing his secrets. Fujisaki's_determination_HQ.png|Chihiro determined to become stronger. Fujisaki_asking_Mondo_for_help_HQ.png|Chihiro asking Mondo in helping him become stronger. Episode 06 OwadaKuwataFujisaki in a photo.jpg|Mondo, Leon and Chihiro in a photo. End Cards Ep04end.png|Chihiro in the end card of episode 04. Ed6.png|Chihiro in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Chihiro in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Makoto in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Makoto in the end card of episode 13. Manga Appearances File:Fujisakichibi.png|Chihiro, chibi-style. Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Chihiro's reaction to Mukuro Ikusaba's death. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Chihiro's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Chibhiro derpressed about all his friends deaths.png|Chihiro depressed about his friend's deaths. File:Fujisakimanga.png|Surprised Chihiro. Naegi talking about the old computer.png|Makoto explaining to Chihiro about the old laptop. Chihiro trying to fix th computer.png|Chihiro working on the laptop. File:Fujisaki2.png|Chihiro stands up to Byakuya Togami. File:Fujisaki3.png|Chihiro explains the events in the library. Chihiro about to cry.png|Chihiro processing Mondo's words. File:Fujisaki4.png|Chihiro comforted by everyone's words. File:Fujisaki5.png|Chihiro talks to Alter Ego for the first time. Chihiro with his bag.png|Chihiro going to train with Mondo. File:Fujisaki6.png|Chihiro admits his secret. File:Fujisaki7.png|Chihiro determined to change. File:Fujisaki8.png|Chihiro, concerned with Mondo's behavior. File:Fujisaki9.png|Chihiro's corpse. Novel Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails.png|Chihiro as he appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Chihiro in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Chihiro's (Haruka Ishida) Full Outfit in the play. Chihiro in the official stage outtfit 2.jpg|Chihiro's (Makoto Okunaka) Full Outfit in the play. 8328.png|A selfie from Haruka Ishida as Chihiro. Official Art ChiIshiMondo.jpg|Official Art. Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Magazine1.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr mviym9jWaU1rkcu9zo1 400.jpg|Chihiro on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 4 with Taka and Mondo. Aoi, Sakura and Chihiro DVD cover vol 4.jpg|Chihiro, Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ogami on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 4. Chihiro from DR Relaoded.png|Official art from the DR Reload book. chigun.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art with Gundham Tanaka and Monomi. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. tumblr_mr6p9dj5V71rp03jbo3_500.jpg|Unused execution art. Chishimondoposter.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Chihiro_Official_Anime_Site.png|Chihiro on the official anime site. Fujisaki Programmer Official Site 2.jpg|Chihiro on the official game site (character part). Choose your character.png|Chihiro on the character select screen. Chihiro on the official site.png|Chihiro on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Chihiro Fujisaki- Profile Dangan Ronpa Site English.png|Chihiro Fujisaki's profile on the English site. Category:Image galleries